


I Wanna Sex You Up

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Very Little Plot, Ridiculous Boys in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: Buck and Eddie sneak out of a wedding reception to go have sex.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	I Wanna Sex You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Buck insisted on getting Eddie naked, and who am I to tell him no? 
> 
> title from the song by Color Me Badd

“D’ya think anyone will notice we’re gone?” Buck asks, trying to get the keycard into the little slot. It’s not easy; he’s a little blinkered from too much champagne and hasn’t eaten anything beyond a dinner roll and quick bite of salmon, and Eddie’s plastered against him from behind, sucking on his neck and distracting the hell out of him. He pokes his elbow into Eddie’s side to gain some space while also angling his head into Eddie’s neck.

Eddie snorts, gliding his hands down Buck’s thighs. “I’m sure they all will. Don’t care. Want you.”

“Want you too.” He turns his head and wraps his hand around Eddie’s neck, dragging him into a kiss, uncoordinated and off-center and messy. Perfect.

“Then open the damn door before I put on a show in the hallway for everyone to see.”

_Christ_.

Buck jams the card in the slot. He crows when the light flashes green and shoves open the door, then shoves Eddie against the wall as soon as they’re inside. Eddie moans as Buck grips his wrists in his hands and pins them above Eddie’s head, latching onto his throat, right over his racing pulse point.

“Buck. Buck, bed,” he gasps, hitching a leg around Buck and grinding against his hip.

Buck’s dick throbs. There’s something fantastically filthy about doing this while still wearing their wedding tuxes, about being in the honeymoon suite when they should be downstairs in the ballroom, but Buck can’t care about should when Eddie is writhing against him like this.

Wriggling his hands free, Eddie pushes the jacket off Buck’s shoulders, then fumbles at his belt, getting his hands in Buck’s boxer briefs and around his dick.

“Fuck,” Buck pants.

“Yes. Want _this_ inside me.” He squeezes, jacking Buck too slowly to do much more than tease.

It’s another few minutes before Buck manages to detach himself long enough from Eddie’s mouth to look around the room and locate the bed, which is covered in red and white rose petals. A champagne bottle sits in an ice bucket on the dresser, next to a large cellophane-wrapped gift basket.

“Ooh!” Buck exclaims, ignoring the champagne to peek in the basket.

“Is there lube in there?” Eddie asks, taking off his tie and jacket and tossing them onto a plush armchair.

Dammit, they forgot about lube before they raced up here. “I doubt it. I think it’s mostly fruit.”

“Then ignore it and get naked already.”

“Jesus. Somebody’s desperate tonight.”

“Are you complaining?”

Buck grins, hooking Eddie around the waist and drawing him closer. “Not at all.” Eddie’s smile is both sweet and seductive, and Buck melts, heart kicking painfully in his chest.

Jesus Christ, he really fucking loves this man.

He almost hates to mess up the bed and the carefully placed rose petals, but Eddie has no such compunction and tackles him to the mattress. Buck lands on his back, bouncing a little, but doesn’t have time to admire the memory foam or soft sheets. Straddling his thighs, Eddie loosens Buck’s tie and works at the buttons on his shirt, fingers deft and sure on the cufflinks that always give Buck trouble. He kisses down Buck’s chest as each bit of skin is revealed, paying special attention to each of his nipples. Buck hisses and and tangles his fingers in Eddie’s impossibly soft hair.

“We need—fuck!” Eddie's tongue swirls in his belly button, then down the line to his cock, and Buck arches his back, sinking into the wet heat of Eddie’s mouth. “Fuck!”

Eddie pulls off and grins up at him, and there’s nothing sweet about it this time, just dirty and obscene and pure Eddie, in a way only Buck gets to see him.

“Strip and get on your hands and knees,” Buck orders, not willing to wait another minute.

Eddie raises an eyebrow and smirks but does as Buck said. Buck quickly kicks off his pants and boxer briefs and kneels behind Eddie, pausing a moment to appreciate his fine ass, the strong muscles of his back and thighs. Sometimes he can’t believe this gorgeous, generous, amazing man picked _him_. What had he ever done to deserve Eddie Diaz?

“Buck?”

“Hmm?” Skating a hand down Eddie’s spine, he grasps his ass. “If there’s no lube, I guess we’ll have to compromise.”

“Wha—fucking hell!” Eddie shouts, shoving his ass back so Buck’s tongue slides deeper into his hole.

If they had more time, Buck would prepare Eddie slowly, rim him until Eddie’s begging, but he indulges only a little, getting him ready with tongue and mouth and fingers, just enough that Buck won’t hurt him.

Buck sits back on his heels, slipping his fingers out of Eddie. He settles against the headboard and nudges Eddie’s leg with his foot.

“Come here.”

Spinning on his knees, Eddie crawls onto Buck’s lap and cups his face, leaning in for a slow, gentle kiss that makes Buck’s heart stutter.

“Take me,” Eddie says softly, lips catching on Buck’s. “Buck, god, please. Fuck me.”

Buck nods and lines himself up, sucking in a breath as Eddie sinks down slowly, one hand gripping the headboard and the other braced on Buck’s chest.

“God. _Fuck_.” Eddie closes his eyes, laying his head on Buck’s shoulder.

“You okay?” He kissed Eddie’s temple and smoothed his hands up Eddie’s trembling thighs.

“Mmm. Yeah. You can move now.”

He keeps his movements shallow at first, building to a rhythm that has Eddie swearing between harsh breaths, his head thrown back. Skimming his lips up Eddie’s throat, he sucks at a spot under his jaw, his thrusts growing deeper, harder.

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart,” he murmurs into Eddie’s ear, smiling as Eddie shudders and groans. “So good.”

It doesn’t last long. Buck’s been on edge since Eddie gave him a cocky look and flashed the keycard he got from who knows where. He knows Eddie’s close by the hitch in his breathing, the sharp, staccato movement of his hips, the way he moans Buck’s name.

He fists Eddie’s dick, slick with precome, thumb rubbing over the head. Eddie surges up for a sloppy kiss and comes all over Buck’s hand and their stomachs. Buck follows right after, holding Eddie tight to him, aftershocks rippling through them for several minutes. Eddie goes boneless in his arms and mumbles incoherently when Buck maneuvers them into a more comfortable position, leaning against a pile of pillows, Eddie draped over him.

“You still with me, sweetheart?” Buck asks, tracing the bumps of his spine with his fingertips.

“Give me a minute.”

“We should get back downstairs before someone sends out a search party.”

“Not yet.” Lifting up, he presses kisses to Buck’s chin and cheeks, the tip of his nose and between his eyes.

Buck huffs a tired laugh, then goes still as Eddie's mouth finds his birthmark. He blinks tears away and guides Eddie down for a proper, lingering kiss.

Eventually they force themselves out of bed and clean up, reluctantly getting dressed. Buck stuffs his tie into the pocket in his jacket, leaving a couple shirt buttons undone. Eddie does the same, and the bared skin of his throat makes him long to haul him back to bed and forget about everything else.

Buck stands in front of the bathroom mirror, attempting to fix his ridiculously messy hair. He doesn’t even remember Eddie's hands in his hair that much, but it’s everywhere.

“It’s hopeless, baby,” Eddie says, hooking his chin over Buck’s shoulder and snaking an arm around his waist. “Everybody is gonna know what we were doing.”

Sighing, he entwines their fingers before turning around. He rests on the counter and settles Eddie between his legs, capturing his mouth for an all too brief kiss. “Hmm, you’re right. If the sex hair doesn’t tip them off, that hickey on your jaw surely will.”

Eddie grins and takes his hand, pulling him away from the counter and toward the door. They’d absolutely wrecked the bed, but there’s no point in trying to fix it.

Maddie appears out of nowhere and practically accosts them when they finally get back to the ballroom, Chimney right behind her.

“Where have you been?! We’ve looked everywhere!” she shouts, somehow seeming a foot taller than she is. “You’ve been gone for 45 minutes! The first dance was supposed to be 10 minutes ago!”

“Sorry! We were—”

“Oh, I think we can guess what you were doing.” Chimney smirks, eyeing them up and down.

Maddie looks baffled for a moment, then clues in to Chimney’s meaning and covers her face with her hands. “Ew. Oh, god, I do _not_ need to know that about my little brother.”

“Sorry, w—”

She straightens and pins him with a look. “Pull yourselves together and get out on the dance floor in 5 minutes or so help me god, Evan—”

Raising his hands to placate her, he promises they’ll be ready and out there soon.

“Well, at least we know this marriage is consummated,” Chimney says, clapping Eddie on the shoulder and laughing as he trails after Maddie.

“Jesus, if you can’t sneak out and have sex in your own honeymoon suite, what’s the point of having the reception in a hotel?” Buck asks, pouting.

Eddie laughs and kisses his cheek. “Come on. We should go. I don’t want to piss your sister off any more.”

“Yeah.” Maddie is _scary_ when you don’t follow her timetable.

He takes Eddie's hand, feels the edges of the new platinum band on his finger, and looks around the room at all their family and friends there to celebrate them. He has no regrets, despite an angry bear big sister.

Loving Eddie is the best decision he’s ever made.


End file.
